June 13
Events * 1525 - Martin Luther married Katharina von Bora, against the celibacy doctrine decreed by the Roman Catholic Church on priests and nuns. * 1625 - King Charles I is married to the French princess Henrietta Maria de Bourbon * 1774 - Rhode Island becomes the first of Britain's North American colonies to ban the importation of slaves. * 1777 - American Revolutionary War: Marquis de Lafayette lands near Charleston, in order to help the Continental Congress to train its army. * 1798 - Mission San Luis Rey de Francia is founded. * 1805 - Lewis and Clark Expedition: Scouting ahead of the expedition, Meriwether Lewis and four companions sight the Great Falls of the Missouri River. * 1871 - In Labrador, a hurricane kills 300 people. * 1881 - The [[Wikipedia:USS Jeannette (1878)|USS Jeannette]] is crushed in an Arctic Ocean ice pack. * 1886 - A fire devastates much of Vancouver, British Columbia. * 1893 - Grover Cleveland undergoes secret, successful surgery to remove large, cancerous portion of his jaw; operation not revealed to US public until 1917, nine years after the president's death. * 1898 - Yukon Territory is formed, with Dawson chosen as its capital. * 1913 - Great Gorge and International Railway trolley passes under garbage chute in Niagara Falls when it breaks, covering the passenger-loaded car in garbage. * 1917 - deadliest German air raid on London during WWI carried out by Gotha G bombers and results in 162 deaths, including 46 children, and 432 injuries. * 1920 - The United States Postal Service rules that children may not be sent via parcel post. * 1927 - A ticker-tape parade is held for aviator Charles Lindbergh down 5th Avenue in New York City. * 1934 - Adolf Hitler and Mussolini meet in Venice, Italy; Mussolini later describes the German dictator as "a silly little monkey". * 1935 - In one of the biggest upsets in championship boxing, the 10 to 1 underdog James J. Braddock defeated Max Baer in Long Island City, New York, and became the heavyweight champion of the world. * 1942 - The United States opens its Office of War Information. * 1944 - World War II: Germany launches a counter attack on Carentan. * 1944 - World War II: Germany launches a V1 Flying Bomb attack on England. Only four of the eleven bombs actually hit their targets. * 1952 - Catalina affair, a Swedish Douglas DC-3 was shot down by a Soviet MiG-15 fighter. * 1953 - Hungarian Prime Minister Mátyás Rákosi is replaced by Imre Nagy * 1955 - Mir Mine, the first diamond mine of the USSR, is discovered. * 1956 - Real Madrid win the inaugural European Champion Clubs' Cup final, defeating Stade de Reims 4-3 at the Parc des Princes, Paris. * 1966 - The United States Supreme Court rules in Miranda v. Arizona that the police must inform suspects of their rights before questioning them. * 1967 - U.S. President Lyndon B. Johnson nominates Solicitor-General Thurgood Marshall to become the first black justice on the U.S. Supreme Court. * 1970 - "The Long and Winding Road" becomes the Beatles' last Number 1 song. * 1971 - Vietnam War: The New York Times begins to publish the Pentagon Papers. * 1977 - Convicted Martin Luther King Jr. assassin James Earl Ray is recaptured after escaping from prison three days before. * 1978 - Israeli Defense Forces withdraw from Lebanon. * 1981 - At the Trooping the Colour ceremony in London, a teenager, Marcus Sarjeant, fires six blank shots at Queen Elizabeth II. * 1982 - Fahd becomes King of Saudi Arabia upon the death of his brother, Khalid. * 1983 - Pioneer 10 becomes the first manmade object to leave the solar system. * 1992 - The Orlando Predators of the Arena Football League logged the first (and, to date, only) shutout in league history, defeating the San Antonio Force, 50-0. * 1994 - A jury in Anchorage, blames recklessness by Exxon and Captain Joseph Hazelwood for the Exxon Valdez disaster, allowing victims of the oil spill to seek $15 billion in damages. * 1995 - French president Jacques Chirac announces the resumption of nuclear tests in French Polynesia. * 1996 - The Montana Freemen surrender after an 81-day standoff with FBI agents. * 1997 - A jury sentences Timothy McVeigh to the death penalty for his part in the 1995 Oklahoma City bombing. * 2000 - President Kim Dae Jung of South Korea meets Kim Jong-il, leader of North Korea, for the beginning of the first ever inter-Korea summit, in the northern capital of Pyongyang. * 2000 - Italy pardons Mehmet Ali Agca, the Turkish gunman who tried to kill Pope John Paul II in 1981. * 2002 - The United States of America withdraws from the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty. * 2005 - A jury in Santa Maria acquits pop singer Michael Jackson of molesting 13-year-old Gavin Arvizo at his Neverland Ranch. * 2007 - Al Askari Mosque bombed again. Births * 823 - Charles the Bald, Holy Roman Emperor and King of the West Franks (d. 877) * 1649 - Adrien Baillet, French scholar and critic (d. 1706) * 1752 - Fanny Burney, English novelist and diarist (d. 1840) * 1763 - José Bonifácio de Andrade e Silva, Brazilian statesman (d. 1838) * 1773 - Thomas Young, English scientist (d. 1829) * 1775 - Antoni Radziwiłł, Polish politician (d. 1833) * 1786 - Winfield Scott, U.S. general (d. 1866) * 1822 - Carl Schmidt, German chemist (d. 1884) * 1831 - James Clerk Maxwell, Scottish physicist (d. 1879) * 1864 - Rudolf Kjellén, Swedish political scientist (d. 1922) * 1864 - Dwight B. Waldo, American educator and historian (d. 1939) * 1863 - Lady Lucy Duff Gordon, English fashion designer (d. 1935) * 1865 - William Butler Yeats, Irish writer, Nobel laureate (d. 1939) * 1870 - Jules Bordet, Belgian immunologist and microbiologist, Nobel laureate (d. 1961) * 1876 - William Sealey Gosset, English chemist, statistician (d. 1937) * 1884 - Gerald Gardner, British occultist (d. 1964) * 1884 - Etienne Gilson, French philosopher (d. 1978) * 1887 - Bruno Frank, German author (d. 1945) * 1888 - Fernando Pessoa, Portuguese poet (d. 1935) * 1892 - Basil Rathbone, English actor (d. 1967) * 1893 - Dorothy L. Sayers, English author (d. 1957) * 1894 - Dr. Leo Kanner, Austrian-American physician (d. 1981) * 1894 - Jacques Henri Lartigue, French photographer (d. 1986) * 1897 - Paavo Nurmi, Finnish runner (d. 1973) * 1899 - Carlos Chávez, Mexican composer (d. 1978) * 1901 - Tage Erlander, Prime Minister of Sweden (d. 1985) * 1903 - Harold 'Red' Grange, American football player (d. 1991) * 1906 - Bruno de Finetti, Italian mathematician (d. 1985) * 1910 - Mary Whitehouse, British campaigner (d. 2001) * 1910 - Gonzalo Torrente Ballester, Galician writer (d. 1999) * 1910 - Mary Wickes, American actress (d. 1995) * 1911 - Luis Alvarez, American physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1988) * 1911 - Erwin Müller, German-born physicist (d. 1977) * 1912 - Hector de Saint-Denys Garneau, French Canadian poet (d. 1943) * 1913 - Etienne Leroux, major Afrikaans author. * 1915 - Don Budge, American tennis player (d. 2000) * 1917 - Teddy Turner, comedian (d. 1992) * 1918 - Ben Johnson, American actor (d. 1996) * 1924 - Percy Rodriguez, Canadian actor (d. 2007) * 1926 - Paul Lynde, American actor (d. 1982) * 1928 - John Forbes Nash, American mathematician, Nobel laureate * 1929 - Alan Civil, English French horn player (d. 1989) * 1933 - Tom King, British politician * 1933 - Erich Ribbeck, German football soccer trainer * 1934 - Lady Annabel Goldsmith, English socialite * 1935 - Christo, Bulgarian artist * 1935 - Jeanne-Claude Denat de Guillebonnt, French artist * 1939 - Tom Cheek, American baseball player (d. 2005) * 1940 - Bobby Freeman, American soul singer * 1941 - Esther Ofarim, Israeli singer * 1941 - Marcel Lachemann, American baseball player * 1943 - Malcolm McDowell, English actor * 1944 - Ban Ki-moon, the current U.N. Secretary General * 1945 - Whitley Strieber, American author * 1947 - A. G. Lafley, American executive director * 1948 - Garnet Bailey, Canadian ice hockey player and executive (d. 2001) * 1949 - Dennis Locorriere, American singer and guitarist (Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show) * 1950 - Michael Stark, Australian actor * 1950 - Gerd Zewe, German footballer * 1951 - Richard Thomas, American actor * 1951 - Stellan Skarsgård, Swedish actor * 1952 - Tony Bruno, American talkshow host * 1953 - Tim Allen, American comedian and actor * 1954 - Andrzej Lepper, Polish politician * 1955 - Alan Hansen, Scottish football pundit * 1959 - Steve Georganas, Australian politician * 1959 - Lance Kinsey, Canadian actor * 1961 - Anders Järryd, Swedish tennis player * 1962 - Ally Sheedy, American actress * 1962 - Glenn Michibata, Canadian professional tennis player * 1963 - Bettina Bunge, German tennis player * 1963 - Paul De Lisle, American musician (Smash Mouth) * 1964 - Kathy Burke, English actress * 1965 - Lukas Ligeti, Austrian composer and drummer * 1965 - Infanta Cristina * 1966 - Grigori Perelman, Russian mathematician * 1966 - Naoki Hattori, Japanese racing driver * 1968 - David Gray, British musician * 1968 - Denise Pearson, British singer (Five Star) * 1968 - Fabio Baldato, Italyan cyclist * 1969 - Svetlana Krivelyova, Russian athlete * 1970 - Chris Cairns, New Zealand cricketer * 1970 - Rivers Cuomo, American musician (Weezer) * 1970 - Mikael Ljungberg, Swedish wrestler (d. 2004) * 1972 - Natalie MacMaster, Canadian musician * 1973 - Sam Adams, American football player * 1973 - Mattias Hellberg, Swedish musician (The Hellacopters) * 1973 - Ville Laihiala, Finnish musician (Sentenced, Poisonblack) * 1973 - Kasia Kowalska, Polish pop rock singer * 1974 - Selma Björnsdóttir, Icelandic singer * 1974 - Steve-O, American television personality * 1974 - Brande Roderick, American actress * 1974 - Takahiro Sakurai, Japanese voice actor * 1974 - Valeri Bure, Russian ice hockey player * 1975 - Ante Covic, Australian footballer * 1975 - Johannes Grenzfurthner, Austrian artist, writer, curator and director * 1976 - Kym Marsh, English singer, actress, & T.V. presenter * 1977 - Alaura Eden, American porn actress * 1978 - Ethan Embry, American actor * 1978 - Mathis Künzler, Swiss actor * 1978 - Jason Michael Carroll, Country musician * 1979 - Nila Håkedal, Norwegian beach volleyball player * 1980 - Darius Vassell, English footballer * 1980 - Florent Malouda, French footballer * 1980 - Markus Winkelhock, German racing driver * 1980 - Sarah Connor, German singer * 1981 - Chris Evans, American actor * 1981 - Shanna Ferrigno, American reality television star * 1981 - David Madden, 4th-ranked Jeopardy! champion of all-time * 1982 - Kenenisa Bekele, Ethiopian athlete * 1983 - Matt Allison, British racing driver * 1984 - Nery Castillo, Mexican-Uruguayan footballer * 1985 - Raz-B, American singer (B2K) * 1985 - Danny Syvret, Canadian ice hockey player * 1985 - Angel Vivaldi, American Instrumental Guitarist * 1986 - Kat Dennings, American actress * 1986 - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, American actresses Deaths * 1036 - Ali az-Zahir, caliph (b. 1005) * 1231 - Anthony of Padua, Portuguese saint (b. 1195) * 1256 - Tankei, Japanese sculptor (b. 1173) * 1636 - George Gordon, Scottish politician (b. 1562) * 1645 - Miyamoto Musashi, Japanese swordsman * 1665 - Egbert Bartholomeusz Kortenaer, Dutch admiral (b. 1604) * 1760 - Antoine Court, French Huguenot minister (b. 1696) * 1784 - Henry Middleton, American president of the Continental Congress (b. 1717) * 1881 - Josef Skoda, Czech physician (b. 1805) * 1886 - King Ludwig II of Bavaria (b. 1845) * 1898 - Joseph-Adolphe Chapleau, French Canadian lawyer and politician (b. 1840) * 1918 - Tsar Mikhail Alexandrovitch Romanov (b. 1878) * 1931 - Shibasaburo Kitasato, Japanese physician (b. 1851) * 1943 - Kočo Racin, Macedonian poet (b. 1908) * 1951 - Ben Chifley, Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1885) * 1958 - Edwin Keppel Bennett, British writer (b. 1887) * 1965 - Martin Buber, Austrian philosopher (b. 1878) * 1965 - David Drummond, Australian politician (b. 1890) * 1972 - Clyde McPhatter, American musician (b. 1932) * 1972 - Georg von Békésy, Hungarian biophysicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1899) * 1972 - Stephanie von Hohenlohe, Austrian-born German World War II spy (b. 1891) * 1972 - Dündar Taşer, Turkish nationalist (b. 1925) * 1977 - Matthew Garber, British child actor (Mary Poppins) (b. 1956) * 1979 - Darla Hood, American actress (b. 1931) * 1980 - Walter Rodney, Guyanese historian and political figure (b. 1942) * 1982 - King Khalid of Saudi Arabia (b. 1912) * 1982 - Peter Maivia, wrestler (b. 1935) * 1982 - Riccardo Paletti, Formula One driver (b. 1958) * 1986 - Benny Goodman, American musician (b. 1909) * 1987 - Geraldine Page, American actress (b. 1924) * 1989 - Fran Allison, American, early television personality (Kukla) (b. 1907) * 1993 - Deke Slayton, astronaut (b. 1924) * 1993 - Gérard Côté, French Canadian runner (b. 1913) * 1998 - Birger Ruud, Norwegian athlete (b. 1911) * 2002 - John Hope, American meteorologist (b. 1919) * 2003 - Malik Meraj Khalid, Former caretaker Prime Minister of Pakistan (b. 1916) * 2004 - Dick Durrance, American skier (b. 1914) * 2004 - Ralph Wiley, American journalist and writer (b. 1952) * 2005 - Jonathan Adams, English actor (b. 1931) * 2005 - Álvaro Cunhal, Portuguese politician and writer (b. 1913) * 2005 - David Diamond, American composer (b. 1915) * 2005 - Lane Smith, American actor (b. 1936) * 2006 - Charles Haughey, Taoiseach (b. 1925) * 2007 - Walid Eido, Lebanese MP (b. 1942) Holidays and observances * Roman Empire – Quinquatrus Minusculae held in honor of Minerva * Roman Empire – seventh day of the Vestalia in honor of Vesta Liturgical Feasts * Saint Anthony of Padua, priest, confessor, Doctor of the Church GTZ: Franciscans * Saint Agricius, bishop of Sens, confessor Sens * Saint Landoald, bishop, confessor Bruges * Saint Leo III, pope (Paris) * Saint Onuphrius, hermit, confessor Constance, Mainz * Saint Ragnobert, martyr Lyon * Saint Rambert * Saint Valerian, bishop (Bruges) * Saint Valericus, bishop (Bruges) * Blessed Odwin * Blessed Thomas Woodhouse, martyr * Blessed Damhnade, virgin [ Fermanagh] * Saint Felicola, virgin, martyr Cologne, Trier, Worms, France External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June